The use of electronic devices in vehicles has greatly expanded in recent years with the advent of GSP devices, cellular telephones, display screens for remote cameras and computer devices, forwardly-directed “dash cams” and digital cameras for recording the travels of the vehicle, tablet computers, and the like.
Many of the electronic devices are stand-alone appliances that may not be integrated into the existing electronics system that is typically located within the front control console of the vehicle. To be useful and safe, these electronic devices must be secured in a position that does not interfere with the driver's handing of the vehicle or impair his vision, and while still being situated to provide information that is readily accessible to the driver and other occupants of the vehicle. Furthermore, many of these electronic devices either do not have suitable mounting systems or their mounting systems are specially configured for that particular device, and are not interchangeable with other devices. In addition, general purpose mounting systems that are not customized to any particular device, whether electronic or non electronic, are still incapable of securing more than one device of a particular type, such as those devices with display screens that must be visible to the driver or those devices requiring an unobstructed view forward through the front windshield.
A need therefore exists for a dash mounting system for vehicles that can removably secure a plurality of interchangeable devices to the front dash of the vehicle. It is to the provision of a multi-device dash mount that addresses these and other needs that the disclosure is primarily directed.